


The Headcanon

by stephrc79



Series: Collected One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason this picture exists. And it's not as dirty as you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Help identifying artist.

My headcanon is that, even as a couple, Steve and Bucky still act like stupid best friends, making each other crack up over the dumbest shit (especially during the war - anything for a laugh).

So, you’ve got these two idiots on a bit of downtime between missions, and they’re back at Col. Phillips base, right? And because that’s where Steve  _stopped_  being the dancing monkey, most of the costumes were left behind by the chorus girls. Anyway, they’re going through all the stuff, and wtf, there’s actually a skirt that might fit Bucky. Steve dares him to try it on, and you know, Bucky doesn’t back down from any challenge. So he does.

Steve’s cracking up at this point, while Bucky’s twirling about in that ridiculous thing. He’s fawning over Steve, batting his eyelashes, and saying things like, “Oh, Captain America! Can you  _really_  lift me up like I weigh nothing? You’re  _so strong_ , Captain America!”

And, of course, between the mortification of remembering his old pony act and the way he  _can’t stop laughing_  at Bucky, he’s just turning all kinds of red. So, Bucky being Bucky, he starts rummaging around trying to find  _more_  pieces of the damned costume to put on. When he holds up a top and pair of gloves triumphantly, Steve is practically wheezing, “Put them on! Put them on!”

At this point, they’re both laughing so hard, because really, Bucky looks ridiculous (turns out he doesn’t have the shoulders for that top and the way it _strains_ … well). But Steve… Steve’ll go down swinging in absolute denial that he thinks Bucky looks more than a little hot in that getup. 

And it’s at that moment that Dernier and Morita walk in to find out what all the racket is about. Steve and Bucky freeze at the sight of them, with their friends staring right back. That lasts for all of three seconds before Steve and Bucky start cracking up again. Bucky asks if either of them have a camera, and Morita runs back to get his. 

When he comes back, he takes a couple pictures of them laughing, but then makes them stop long enough to get a pose.

(Oh, btw, all the commandos know about the two of them. They aren’t exactly the masters of subtlety, after all.)

Anyway, at first Bucky just stands there smiling with his arm around Steve’s shoulder, trying desperately not to laugh. Morita thinks it all wrong, though, saying, “No no no. You’re too pretty of a dame to be standin’ around looking like a man, Buck. Be less, you know,  _you_ , and be more a chorus girl.”

Bucky just stares stupidly at Morita, but Steve smirks and says, “Oh, I know,” and grabs Bucky’s leg, hitching it up along his thigh. 

Morita laughs, and says, “Perfect!”

He takes the photo quickly before either of them can bust up laughing again.

(Which was wise, because about five seconds later, Bucky’s turning and snickering into Steve’s shoulder.)

And THAT, my friends, is my headcanon of how this picture came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr at [stephrc79](http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I promise I don't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely.


End file.
